Attention
by Uozumi
Summary: For the Pushed up Against the Wall challenge. Harry's mired in thoughts of burnt bridges and responsibilities and Draco decides to make it worse.


Yes, I know D/H isn't my thing, but I've been writing it for my bestest friend Krissie from LiveJournal.

I own nothing.

Uozumi

**_Attention_**

Harry was sitting outside, the wind was blowing his hair about, and as he brushed it out of his eyes, the seventeen-year-old mildly wondered what was really going on in his life. It was May and soon he would have to find his own path. So many people had sacrificed, died, and many other things so selflessly it seemed, but he was selfish. There was no other way to describe how he felt. Sirius had died, Dumbledore had died, and countless other people had either been hurt or died as well. It seemed that whenever he attached himself to someone, they died.

That was why he had stopped talking to Ron and Hermione, pushing everyone away, hoping to finally come to the point in which he had no one. That would make everything easier in the end. If he had no one, then no one would die and no one would cry for him when he himself died, which he had resigned himself to.

Yet, why did it have to hurt so bad? Why was he still selfish? Shouldn't making it so no one bothered with him and spare them the pain of him dying…

…wasn't that selfless?

Hearing the crunch of Hogwarts' shoes on the ground behind him, the teenager turned, then froze, his eyes instantly narrowing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blonde smirked as he stopped walking towards the boy who was sitting on a large rock by the lake. "Nothing."

Harry eyed him, then stood, "I don't have time for you."

"Actually, you have time for no one, don't you, Potter?" Draco began to follow the shorter boy towards the castle, "You are never with Granger and Weasel and you haven't received an owl from anyone in a long time."

Harry twitched slightly. The last thing he needed was harassment from Draco. Draco was the last person in the world he wanted to hassle him, but he had to admit that the mere fact someone was talking to him that didn't have to did give him a slight comfort.

However, Draco wasn't welcomed nonetheless.

"Will you stop following me?" Harry quipped as they entered the building. Harry wasn't sure where to go after this. He wasn't very welcomed in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore and he had been sleeping outside for several months now, but Draco couldn't know that. Perhaps if he just snuck into the Common Room, he could sneak back out unscathed and not incur the abuse he had only set upon himself.

"Why not? I'm bored and there isn't anywhere you can go, Potter," Draco smirked idly, "You have nowhere to go. You can't hide that. Once you get out of here you won't even be able to go to home, provided you - "

Suddenly Draco was forcibly shoved, his head coming mere centimeters from hitting the stone wall behind him.

"Don't ever say that!" Harry growled. "You don't understand and all you can do is throw around rubbish. I won't stand for it! I'm tired of all the shit you put me through!" His hand was around Draco's collar, cutting off the airflow, but allowing enough to not suffocate the Slytherin. His green eyes flashed dangerously, "And…" he paused, then finally asked, "And, I want to know why!"

Draco blinked as Harry let go of his collar and stepped back. He judged the younger boy a moment, then the eighteen-year-old spoke, "It's actually, quite simple, Potter," he smirked then, "very simple indeed."

Harry eyed Draco as the boy began to advance. Unintentionally Harry began stepping backwards with each of Draco's steps.

"What are you playing at?" Harry's eyes darted about, but even if anyone had been there, none would help. He had burnt his bridges without a trace left to rebuild them with.

"Nothing," Draco placed a finger at the start of Harry's ribcage, almost aiding in Harry's awkward steps backwards, "I'm just answering your question."

"Which is?"

Draco paused then, smirking as Harry stopped too. This was now going Draco's way.

"The answer is quite simple," Draco's pale eyes caught Harry's emerald orbs, "I just want your attention."

Harry blinked, slightly taken aback and in that moment, Draco took his chance.

Before the dark haired boy could think he was shoved up against the wall and his head did hit the stone as lips were pressed to his. A buzzing filled his ears as hands pushed his shoulders back and Harry found the alien sensation of someone on his mouth return, and he had a flash of kissing Cho over two years ago, but it disappeared as the kiss intensified.

Then Harry did something neither expected. He intensified the kiss and slipped his hand through Draco's robe. He didn't go as far to get into his shirt, but his hand was there and Draco was quite aware and even if he knew that he should care and that he knew he should pull away, he couldn't. Something was stopping him and it wasn't the fact that Harry now had a vice-grip on him. It was something inside of him, something that was screaming in his ears like a conch shell or a mass of fans that were blowing in the opposite direction of him.

However, Draco wasn't in control of this. Harry was younger! Harry was shorter! Harry couldn't be the dominant one! Draco was a Slytherin and Slytherin's bowed to no one at all!

With that, the boy pushed Harry flat against the wall and intensified the kiss, making it one that you had to hold your breath for, one that you had to notice, had to realize who was in charge of the entire situation.

Then he pulled away and smirked, dusting himself off, relishing the wide-eyed and almost disbelieving gaze of the Gryffindor. That was a look he liked. It made up for the fact that he knew where Harry was about to go and that Draco himself had also almost pushed them farther as well.

'Only three more movements and I'd have had my hand in his shirt,' Draco resisted looked down at his left hand that was the culprit.

Smirking at Harry, he decided to leave with a parting thought.

"I see I finally have your attention."

**THE END**


End file.
